The major objective of this study is to extend the follow-up of very low birthweight children born in the years 1977 and 1978 to examine the impact of very low birthweights and its sequelae on growth attainment, health, psychosocial development and individual functioning and parent family relationships. The hypotheses are that at young adulthood, when compared to the normal birthweight controls and cohort of VLBW siblings, VLBW subjects: 1) will demonstrate catch-up in growth but will have a significantly decreased body mass index; 2) will manifest significant differences in health including more respiratory symptoms, lower mean blood pressure and poorer participation in physical activities; 3) will demonstrate significantly poorer adaptation to early adulthood, signified by less achievement and lower academic/career aspirations; poorer psychosocial developments; poorer individual functioning; higher reports of substance abuse, ADHD and delinquency, and poorer interpersonal relationships.